Only Prince: Edited
by BlissfulBlink7
Summary: Before the kidnapping mayhem of Prince Gumball and other princes, the Ice Queen had a prince. This is the re-uploaded version. :


**Only Prince**

She looked around, making sure that none of her minions were inside the room. Upon seeing that there was none, she walked towards the corner of the room. She touched the cold and icy wall and gently rubbed it with her finger. She breathed its essence in. A puff of air came out of her mouth as she breathed out. She leaned close to the wall and whispered in a ghost-like manner:

"Open, wall of ice.  
>Your master wishes to come in."<p>

The stalactites fell as the ground of ice shook, yet the Ice Queen still stood with poise, as if nothing was happening around her. She ignored the sound of the shattering stalactites together with the rumbling ice-quake that, she knew, was just happening inside the room. She took a few steps back as she watched the wall in front of her lift up, revealing a big room that is lit by a light reflected by ice peaking through a small hole on the ice ceiling, which makes it look blue. She walked into it. She snapped her fingers and tongues of cold luminous fire burst out of the ice torches lined on the walls of the room. The light made it easier for the queen to see. She felt her heart started beating fast when the light revealed a red trunk in the middle of the big room. She paused. She looked at it for a while. It has been a long time since she went in here. She wasn't surprised. She has been avoiding to go in here. This room brings back memories of him-those sweet words that he told her; the feeling of his hand against hers; the feeling of his lips pressed softly against her once warm ones; and his voice saying lovely words in a very happy tone , though he knew that they were his last. All of these left a tender scar on her heart as they all flew away with his life because of the Mushroom War.

It was all her fault. She was supposed to be the one who should be ran over that herd of big, poisonous mushrooms. She was ready to face it. She has already accepted the fact that she will never be able to see her Bernard ever again. She has closed her eyes, hoping that in that way, she won't be seeing such a brutal scene before she dies. She was expecting the painful feet of the mushrooms crushing and breaking her bones everywhere, but, it never happened. She felt that someone has pushed her out of the way of the herd. When she opened her eyes, she only saw the herd of mushrooms running in front of her, right where she was once standing. She felt guilty for whoever saved her. She didn't want to imagine the looks of the body and the face of that person if he was getting ran over the mushrooms. She wished that person was alright and wasn't where she thought he was. When the herd of mushrooms had already passed, she was horrified when she saw that a body was helplessly lying on the ground where the mushrooms had run. She quickly went near the body. She was even more horrified when she saw that it was Bernard. Tears quickly rolled down her cheeks when she learned of this. She was thankful, though, for his body and face was not that distorted. It was already a miracle for her. She gently touched his face, afraid that the bones of his face might break down if she did it suddenly. Bernard opened his earthly brown eyed and smiled as he saw her face and that she was safe.

"You know", he said, struggling to sound unhurt, but failed. "You look beautiful when you cry." He coughed. A few drops of blood came out of his mouth.

She smiled, though tears were freely flowing from her eyes. She knew that it was the least that she could do to make him happy.

"I knew you would say that", she said. Her voice was choked for she wants to cry out loud. "You know," she continued, "you shouldn't have done that. I was ready for that, already. That was stupid of you to do."

He just smiled, despite the comment. "Well, w-what can I do about that?" He coughed, once again. "I'm just... crazy for you. And, haven't I told you, Snow? You're everything to me. W-without you, I'd be nothing." He coughed more loudly and more blood came out. She yelped because of this.

"Don't talk anymore." She said. This time, she was already crying. "You'll hurt yourself."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. He gazed intently through her eyes. "Snow?"

She looked at him. Tears gushed out of her eyes even more as she saw the helplessness in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Promise me that, no matter what happens, I'll always be your prince, though you already found a new mate."

"Stop saying that!" She knew what was about to happen. She wouldn't let it. She knew that he'll still live with her and they'll both have a happy-ever-after together, just like they've always dream of. She knew that they'll have a house of their own and have kids whom they'll name after them. She knew that he'll live. She knew that he'll still be with her.

"I love you, Snow. I love you." He looked at her for one last time. Even though he wanted to touch her face and press his lips against hers for the last time, he just couldn't for his body has become numb. He knew that his bones were already shattered though it doesn't show on his appearance. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaving the world he once walked on with Snow.

The Ice Queen shook the thought off. She felt tears rolling out of her eyes. It has been a long time since she has shed these. She wiped it off using her hand. The sad scene was still clear as glass. It was like it just happened yesterday. It still stabs through her heart. She continued walking towards the trunk. When she got there, she knelt down and opened it with great gentleness, as if a fragile treasure was in her hands. Her face saddened when she saw Bernard's favorite knitted black-and-white sweater neatly folded inside. She let her tears flow freely down her face. She brought the garment to her chest and cuddled it. She gently landed her face on it, not being able to handle her sadness any longer. She took its scent in. She could still smell that faint scent of jasmines that he used to wear when they go on dates. Her sobs turned to cries when she remembered the way they danced under the falling leaves during autumn; the way they played on the snow and threw snowballs at each other and; the way his eyes sparkled when he proposed to her. He was wearing the same sweater on all of those events and many other happy events that shall always live in her mind.

"Bernard," she said, her voice choked just like when she talked to him during his last minutes, "though I kidnap Prince Gumball and some other princes, you'll always be my only prince."

With that, she just stayed there, crying for having lost her only prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry if I re-uploaded this. It's just that, when I re-read my story, I noticed that there were so many typographical errors! That was embarrassing. I hope that this is okay, already.<strong>


End file.
